Forgotten Valentine
by Ramica
Summary: Don is busy with projects and has forgotten a very important date. Will his wife kill him, or can he talk himself out of trouble? Don shell might be saved with help from family.


The Forgotten Valentine.

Rating:K+ for mild swearing

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Don rolled over and sat up in the bed, doing his best not to disturb the other occupant who, lay there, Karen, his wife. He smiled, tenderly down upon her wondering how he had managed to get so lucky, he had never expected her to fall for him, or for that matter continue to stay with him especially after she learned of his mutant qualities. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders, and was a mass of ringlets and curls that he enjoyed running his fingers through, and she had light green eyes that he loved to look deep into.

They had connected well, but there were times, when Karen, seemed to get depressed and tried to blame a great deal upon him, this of course had caused turbulence in the early part of their relationship, but Don was quick to forgive and make amends, besides he had learned she had her reasons for it, she was bi-polar and her mood changes were effected by the disorder. With proper medication she managed to remain fairly stable, thus meaning that things were on a fairly even keel.

After all the time he had spent with her, dating, courting her in his own shy embarrassed sort of way, the long hours they spent together talking it seemed only natural for things to progress to the next step and while their marriage might not be considered perfectly legal in the eyes of those who lived topside, no one could deny the common-law relationship.

Of course during the time he had been seeing her, Don had put off a lot of his own work, often finding it difficult to go to practice uphold his responsibilities to the clan, such as patrols and missions never mind working on the things he enjoyed. Due to this many ideas and projects had fallen behind and Don was doing his best to catch up on them now that life had gotten back to normal. He leaned over and brushed a quick kiss across her cheek, before slipping out of the room and heading to the lab.

Once in the confines of the lab that looked like utter chaos to any outsider, Don prepared himself a cup of coffee and sat down at his computer, hauling up the files of the items he was planning to work on today, he yawned and tiredly rubbed his face with one hand, if he got no interruptions he might be able to get through this and get ahead for tomorrow but it would be a long day and probably well into the night. Don shook his head a bit as he blew on the coffee before taking a sip. He knew Karen didn't care for him spending so much time in the lab on his tasks, but he had assured her it was only until he got things caught up.

His mind drifted back to how he had met her in the first place...

_A Dr. Gerrald had been giving a talk up at NYU. He knew of the doctor's work and progress in the scientific field, and he could not stay away. The lecture hall wasn't packed by a long shot but he had stayed far in the back slouched down in a seat and listening to the lecture. He had left quickly but had a burning desire to talk with the Doctor more fully and so lingered around outside waiting for the Doctor to emerge. _

_It was then that he saw Karen leaving the building and recognized her from the lecture hall, she clutched a notepad close to her as she started to make her way across the University's campus heading for the dorm rooms._

_He had watched her leave, but then saw a few young males who had been drinking, head her way, they surrounded her and started to give Karen a bad time. He didn't care one bit for what he saw nor the idea of where it might be progressing and of course had but a stop to it, then escorted Karen softly home, unfortunately by doing so he missed his chance to speak with the doctor._

Don smiled a bit at the memory, _'Have to admit, that it worked in my favour anyways'_ he mused to himself, as he finished the last of his coffee and started work for the day.

Karen tapped hesitantly at the lab door "Don?"

Don sighed as he looked at the wires he was trying to connect, a tricky task with his thick fingers, and rolled his eyes, but patiently released the wires and answered the door. "Hi hon?"

Karen smiled and touched his arm, "Are you going be coming for breakfast?" she asked.

"No I'll just raid the mini fridge in here when I get hungry" he promised her.

"Oh plan on being here a long time huh?" Karen hung her head, pouting slightly.

"Probably well into the night. I'm sorry I know you don't like it, but it is only for a little longer" Don vowed as he took her into his arms.

"It's been so long though Don. I feel like your avoiding me" she sniffed, "And I was hoping we could have dinner tonight at least" she complained.

"I wouldn't do that. These projects once they are caught up I can keep things up." Don explained once again,

Karen shrugged, "Fine have it your way" she grumbled in reply before pulling free and stalking off down the hall.

Don debated about going after her, but decided if he did then he might end up giving into her on this, besides they had both agreed to this before hand so she really had no right to be upset, either way he knew without a doubt, he would hear about this later. _'She'll be mighty ticked at me, but I can make it up to her.' _He told himself.

Karen stormed into the kitchen and flopped down in a chair scowling darkly, Mike, who happened to be in the midst of making breakfast turned to her, "Why the long face Karen?"

"Don!" she snapped, "He's forgotten all about today."

Mike considered her words, "Well that is possible he does tend to get a little absent minded" Mike agreed, "Especially when he gets wrapped up in his work."

Karen, sighed "I know I agreed to this to some extent. I just didn't know how bad it would be. I miss him and the attention he used to give me, and you would think today of all days..." she rambled then gave a shake of her head in frustration.

"Totally, tell you what babe, if he ignores you tonight I'll take you out." Mike offered.

"Thanks; but no thanks Mike. It isn't the same." Karen replied dejectedly.

"But it's Valentine's" Mike protested, silently vowing to go in and make a nuisance of himself, perhaps get Raph to help him, by knocking some sense into Don, who obviously needed it.

"Don't remind me" Karen groaned, "Maybe I'll just go to bed and forget about it. I mean last year he was so sweet on Valentines, maybe I just sort of expected it." Karen shrugged a little.

Mike turned to the griddle where he was flipping pinkish red coloured pancakes that were shaped like hearts, "Didn't he propose to you last year on this day?"

Karen gave a tentative smile, "Yes the ring was attached to a single long stem rose."

Mike nodded, remaining silent not knowing what to say, finally he grinned "I know I could talk to Donny for you if you like?"

Karen glanced up at the mischievous look in her brother in laws eyes, "Don't even think of it Mike, the longer he takes to complete the projects he is backed up on the longer it will be before we can spend time together again."

"Don ignorin' ya all ready?" Raph asked as he came in, "The honeymoon's officially ovah."

"No Don is just getting back to being Don" Mike snorted as he set a plate of pancakes on the table.

Raph shook his head, "Don has no idea what he's got in ya Karen, hell if I were him I wouldn't ignore ya just to do crap like that."

"It's not crap it is important to him" She defended.

"And ya ain't?" Raph gave her a puzzled look, "I'm gonna kick his shell at practice" Raph grumbled under his breath as he went to the cupboard to get a mug for his coffee.

Karen stared at the coloured pancakes, "You know I'm not really hungry." She stood up and headed for the bathroom to have a long soak in the tub. She didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but it hurt thinking that Don could be so oblivious to what day it was, or that he might have forgotten her. There had been a time she thought that would never be possible, now she wasn't so sure. The family's confirmation and readiness to defend her only made her feel more depressed and upset. Even her own silent advice about how Don would make it up to her, and she **had** promised, didn't do much to alleviate the hurt feelings and, the total sense that he was neglecting her. _This day is going be a terrible Valentines. I just know it._ She told herself.

Leo and splinter arrived for breakfast and Splinter quickly took note of the two empty places, "I take it that Donatello is busy and Karen is?" he paused glancing at Mike.

"Miserable Master." Mike replied.

"She has been taking her medicine right?" Leo asked.

"Far as I know she weren't as bad as first off" Raph grinned, "Sides if she wasn't this would be a major calamity."

Mike nodded "Don needs a good thrashing, needs to be beaten about the head with his bo staff until some sense gets locked into gear heads brain" Mike muttered his recriminations.

"Michaelangelo, this is uncalled for" Splinter chastised.

"No what's uncalled for Master. Is that Don has forgotten what day it is today." Mike answered quickly.

Splinter blinked his nose twitched a bit, as his eyes slightly narrowed, "February fourteenth?" Splinter murmured, then he nodded in understanding, "Perhaps we best help Donatello remember, though normally I would not advise interrupting him." Splinter wriggled his whiskers as a smile crept on the ninja Master's face.

"Oh he's up to something" Mike grinned recognizing his Master's look.

"You have a plan Sensei?" Leo inquired.

"Of course and one that might help both Don and Karen without causing conflict of any kind." the rat smirked as he arched his busy eyebrows, his long skinny tail snaked along the floor moving a bit with pleasure at his plan. "Now listen closely my sons."

The other three turtles huddled close.

Karen returned to their bedroom and there lying on the bed were two roses one red the other blue an envelope was lying on top. Karen felt a smile grow on her face and a tingle of joy travel up and down her spine, as she reached out to open the envelope and pulled out a note, written in Don's handwriting.

_Karen,_

_I do not regret a moment that I have spent with you._

_You have brought me great joy and happiness, _

_even when apart I think of you and my heart _

_grows light._

_You inspire me, and help me strive to greatness._

_Know that I love you now, forever and always._

Karen felt her breath hitch and a tear trickle from her eyes, he didn't forget. _I don't know why I doubted it._ Karen smiled large suddenly feeling giddy and happy. He probably wanted to surprise her, and he had. Don truly was the most wonderful, most sensitive and caring man she had ever met, not to mention his intellect seemed unsurpassed. She hurried to place her flowers in to a vase. As she went through the living room she saw Raph and Mike arguing over the remote for the TV.

"It's mine you picked the last show" Mike refuted.

"The only shows you watch are cartoons now give it to me."

"Give me one good reason Raph."

"I'll give you six the reasons, on this hand and the reason on this one" Raph answered balling his hands into fists.

"Hey Karen your smiling" Mike cheered from the position that Raph had pinned him to on the couch.

"Don't break things guys or it is going be even longer before I can be with Don" she begged.

"All right" Raph shrugged, "The couch potato can have it. I'm going work out. Course we're only doin it for you. As of the day and all" Raph informed her, "Don't expect any favours the rest o' the time."

"I won't" Karen agreed, "And I know I owe you." She watched Raph head into the dojo and continued on her way into the kitchen where Leo was preparing tea for Splinter.

"Karen would you like to join the Master and I for tea? I think Splinter mentioned wanting to see you anyways" Leo hinted kindly.

"Oh I guess Leo as soon as I put these in water." She assured him.

"They are very nice, and have a lovely scent" Leo remarked inhaling slightly.

"Yes, but more importantly they are from Don." Karen gushed.

"I knew he wouldn't forget you today. No matter how busy he is. He won't forget the important things. Don does care for us" Leo insisted, "He may seem antisocial, but it isn't really that so much..."

"Oh I know Leo" Karen clipped the ends off the roses and placed them in a vase, "Want me to carry the tray."

"No I can manage but thanks." Leo allowed as they headed to the area Splinter used for his daily meditation.

"Ah daughter it is an honour, I am grateful you could join us today." Splinter bowed, "This is a day of love, and I as the Master, wish to thank you for bringing love into our home. Not just love but hope as well."

Karen blushed as she sank to the floor and bowed, "Thank you Splinter."

" You have brought change but change is good. I thought perhaps we can discuss a few things daughter" Splinter suggested, "Such as how you view love to be?"

Leo poured the tea and gave a cup to Karen and then Splinter.

"Well love is above all sacrifice, joy, learning to forgive, and accepting." Karen answered, "It knows no bounds and is given to all people or beings no matter what their situation is in life."

"You speak wisely, and it is good you know these things" Leo agreed, "It was said long ago that love knows no limit to it's endurance, no end to it's trust, no fading of its hope; it can outlast anything. It is in fact, the one thing that still stands when all else has fallen."

Karen nodded as she sipped the green tea.

"We know you care for Don, but sometimes we all need a reminder of things we might forget along the way" Leo pointed out.

"If you are ever feeling lost daughter, know you are welcome, that we all love you, until and including when all else falls. We are here to listen and to help" Splinter offered kindly.

Karen smiled, the family had always made her feel welcome but this glowing acceptance made her feel, warm and happy, yet it was so touching she couldn't help the tear that escaped her eye. "Thank you."

Splinter leaned forward and touched her hand, his other hand reached out to cup her face tenderly, raising her head to face him, "You child, my daughter, **are** most welcome and I hope you keep our words close to your heart."

Karen nodded "I will Master" she vowed.

Leo grinned, as he got up to bring a box forward, and placed it down by where Karen was sitting.

"What is...? Uh, I don't really understand." Karen fumbled for words.

"This is yours" Leo told her simply.

Karen opened the box to see what was clearly a Japanese dress made of silk and fancy embroidery, she gulped "I...It's beautiful."

"This dress once belonged to Tang Shen, Yoshi loved to see her in it. They cared deeply for one another, and their love was very strong." Splinter gave a tentative smile, though his dark eyes held a bit of sorrow, " They came to America to find freedom, but they could not escape their past. Do not my daughter ever go to bed angry at Donatello, do not let your hatred sit and fester into hatred. Let instead, your words be tempered and speak truth to sway him." Splinter advised. "Take the dress wear it and may it bring you much luck and happiness in your marriage."

Karen got up to leave and took the dress to their bedroom, and headed to the kitchen for lunch.

Mike was making soup and sandwiches for lunch, "Oh Don left something on the table for you." He gestured absently to the table where a box of chocolates and a tiny soft teddy bear sat.

"He came out of his lab?" Karen asked.

"Apparently yeah, he doesn't have a facility in there so he has to answer the call of nature if nothing else" Mike laughed, "Good thing too, or we'd never see him."

Karen noticed that it was her favourite chocolates and she couldn't resist lifting the lid, to take one. Inside the box was a note she plucked it out along with the chocolate.

_Karen,_

_Wear something special for tonight. _

_I promise you something wonderful, and _

_perfectly suited to the woman who stole my heart._

_Your,_

_Teddy Bear._

"Mike it's wonderful. Even though Don is busy. He's going take time for me and...that means everything" she gushed, "And Splinter just gave me something wonderful to wear."

"Good he probably woke up and realized exactly what day it was!"

XXX

Don sighed, he'd gotten quite a bit done today so far and he was feeling quite satisfied with his progress, he clicked on the computer and glanced absently at the fact there was a reminder on it, he opened it up. February fourteenth. Was all the reminder said. Don sat a confused look on his face, then he turned to look at the calendar on the wall.

"Oh no, it can't be" he protested aloud, "I wouldn't forget." Don cursed as he realized, he had forgotten, frantically he glanced at the time three forty five, and not much he could do for Karen now, most the flowers would have sold, and finding a gift for her at this time would be near impossible. Don got up and scrambled out of his lab to find Mike, hopefully his brother could whip up something special.

"Mike I need your help" Don pleaded as he saw his brother playing a video game.

"Sorry right now I am trying to get through on this game. I am so close I can taste it." Mike waved Don away, his eyes glued to the set.

"Mike it's valentines and I forgot all about it. No wonder Karen was ticked at me this morning. Can't you..."

Mike interrupted him, pausing the game "Hold on I am not cooking two dinners tonight. I don't care if you were stupid bro. Your loss okay. Tonight's dinner is spaghetti, deal with it."

"Mike I'm begging you." Don declared.

"Nope your funeral bro. Oh by the way Splinter decided we have an extra work out and you have to be there for it so dinner is going be later tonight." Mike informed Don.

"Great!" Don muttered grumbling under his breath.As he silently considered his options, and wondering what he might be able to do to salvage the night. Suddenly he noticed Raph coming in.

"Can I play Mike?" Raph asked.

"Sure" Mike permitted.

"Don you came out of hidin'. Man I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, your wife was hot under her collar." Raph commented as he flopped down on the couch.

"I forgot about Valentines day" Don confessed rolling his eyes.

Raph arched an eye ridge, "Really?" he asked then grinned "Your dead."

"Thanks heaps" Don muttered.

"Wait, I found this cleaned it up, was going give it to April ya know but if ya think ya could use it" Raph fished out a gold chain and a heart pendant on it.

"Yes" Don practically yelled as he dived for the necklace.

Raph yanked it away "I dunno. It might spoil my rep."

"Like carrying that around doesn't do it for you" Mike smirked.

Raph punched him, "Alright it's yours Don but you owe me" the turtle gloated.

Don sighed it wasn't much, he realized but it was better than nothing. He returned to his lab looking at the necklace, it wasn't real gold, a cheap imitation only by the looks of it. _I could still be dead and the family doesn't seem to care._ He mused.

He tried to return to his work but found his heart wasn't in to it, finally he realized there was but one thing to do, he had to go to Karen and apologize to her for spoiling this day, and with practice set when it was, well, there wasn't much they could do tonight either. No he had to come clean to her and hope she forgave him. With a heavy heart and bowed head Don went to find his wife. He found her wearing the dress, in the bedroom, her hair up and clipped with a jeweled butterfly pin. Don gasped realizing how stunning she looked, he paused in the doorway, finding it hard to breath and for his eyes to focus any where other then on her.

" You look lovely in that honey" Don choked out.

"Don" Karen squealed, "You are the most wonderful person ever" she ran to him and kissed his cheek as she hugged him tight.

"No, no I am not Karen" Don sniffed a bit.

"You are being too modest love" Karen breathed softly in his ear sending a cool shiver down his back. "You have made today wonderful." she cooed as her hand made pattern movements along his plastron, "I've got to be the luckiest girl in the world."

Don shook his head, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

She giggled "As if **you** didn't know Don." She went over and handed him a red envelope.

Don opened it knowing it was a card to him, he opened it up and found a certificate for a high tech electronics shop. "You know me well, but I'm afraid I was only able to get you this" He handed her the necklace.

"That. Oh Don, this is really too much" Karen gasped, "See this is what I mean. You are the greatest." She cheered as she took the pendant and placed it around her neck. "someone who is so technical, isn't always so sensitive, but I guess I got lucky." Karen cuddled up to him, "And Teddy bear," she whispered playing with his purple bandanna tail "I have something _very_ special to wear for you tonight."

Don felt himself grow warm at those words and he gave a low whistle, but he felt even more like a heel, but he realized he had no more time to argue with Karen, nor could he figure out why she was so happy, unless it had to do with her bi-polar moods, he knew that when the trouble hit he was really going be in for it big time. However he had to worry about that later as he had to get to the dojo. "Why don't you come to the dojo with me, Splinter wanted us to work out and then, we'll go out somewhere all right?"

Karen nodded eagerly she took his arm, and walked by his side to the dojo, but Don stopped and stared in amazement, for the mats had been picked up, candles were flickering along the walls casting a warm welcoming glow, there was a table and two chairs set up in one area, and the rest of the floor was clear. On the table was a vase with a red and white carnation in it, a red tablecloth, two tapered candles, and two dinner plates set with, chicken, cranberries, mashed potatoes, peas, and salad. There was two slices of cake on tiny plates and the cake was drizzled in chocolate and strawberry sauce. Soft, slow music played .

Karen turned, "Work out huh?"

Don shook his head, "I don't believe this. I didn't even smell chicken cooking, unless it was some stuff Mike had frozen and then zapped in the microwave." Don muttered in disbelief.

Karen wrapped her arms around him "You did it again Don, and you created such a wonderful place for dinner and afterwards we can dance." Karen beamed up at her mate, her eyes glowing.

Don nodded absently in agreement, he sensed the presence of others close by and he knew that somehow his family had bailed him out. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and sent a silent thank you to each of them, before turning to Karen, "Of course love, do you really think I could forget you on this day of all days? Never" he vowed, "I love you far too much to forget you."

_' Yeah right bro, you owe us big now!'_

Yes, Don thought he did owe his family big, "Why don't we have one dance first hon, and then later we can go for a walk in Central Park" he suggested with a smile.

He was thankful for his family and their timely intervention in today's events, thankful for Karen who had become his wife, and even more thankful that Karen would never know or realize that his family had done this for both of them, and that was love that went above and beyond, a love that he hoped to create and have with Karen for the rest of his days.

The End


End file.
